


The Man I Know I'm Not [James Norrington Music Video]

by Melodies of Fandom (Wolveria)



Series: My Videos [30]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AMV, Gen, Trash Man Characters, he deserved to live, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Melodies%20of%20Fandom
Summary: I got my heavy heart to hold me downOnce it falls apart my head's in the cloudsSo I'm taking every chance I've gotLike the man I know I'm not.





	The Man I Know I'm Not [James Norrington Music Video]




End file.
